Halloween
by TheDarkTwistedFantasy
Summary: Our favorite serial killer is on the loose and it's not Jack
1. Best Friends

Disclaimer:I do not own Profiler. This is my first fanfic, though my major will most likely criminal justice i can't write a detective story. So i decided to make the agents younger and not agents. Just 17 year old best friends.  
  
Summary: It's Halloween night and our favorite serial killer is out on the loose and it's not Jack.  
  
Samantha Waters walked to school boredly. Today was Halloween and her night to sit around and do nothing. Her friend John was throwing a party but she didn't want to go. It was just one of those times where John would leave and Bailey would take over. She saw Rachel running from the corner. Her red hair was in a ponytail.  
  
"Sam wait up" called Rachel smiling.  
  
Sam stopped. "Where are your books?"  
  
"In my locker" said Rachel. "Remember Senior year was going to be our party year"  
  
"When we got accepted to University of Atlanta" said Sam. She remember when her friends, Rachel, Bailey, John, Grace, George, Angel, and Nathan were 10 they promised by being blood siblings to go to the same college and be best friends forever. Her, Bailey, and John have been friends since they were five then the others came in.  
  
"Anyway got a date for Homecoming tomorrow?" asked Rachel. "You know John was swarmed with girls asking him"  
  
Sam laughed. "Who are you going with?"  
  
"I'm going with Bailey" answered Rachel. "Then there's Grace and George, and then Angel, and Nathan, which leaves you and John"  
  
"No way" said Sam. They crossed the street.  
  
"Why not?" aske Rachel. "He's real hot"  
  
"He's not my type" said Sam. "Plus i'm not a cheerleader like you"  
  
"Oh please" said Rachel.  
  
The school came into view and banners for homecoming were visible.  
  
"Well at least come to the game" said Rachel. "I'll need your support"  
  
The late bell rang and students hustled inside. Rachel waved goodbye and joined her cheerleading squad so they could practice. Sam entered her homeroom and a paper airplane whizzed by her head.  
  
"Hey" cried Sam.  
  
"Sorry" said a guy who high fived his friend.  
  
Sam sat down as the morning announcements came on. Nathan ran in.  
  
"Hey Brubaker" called Dave.  
  
Nathan waved and sat down by Sam.  
  
"Hear you are not going to Homecoming" said Nathan.  
  
"I'm busy" lied Sam.  
  
"Liar" said Nathan. "Look you should go"  
  
"I didn't buy a ticket or a dress" said Sam. "It's just a 4 hour dance with a Homecoming King and Queen which we know you and Angel will win"  
  
"Hey just because we won Junior Prom Queen and King doesn't mean we'll get his" said Nathan.  
  
The bell rang for first period. Sam stood up to leave but glanced out the window. He saw a man with a white mask standing and staring at her. Sam got the chills and quickly shook it away as she headed to Psycology.  
  
Hope you guys like. Please REVIEW! My first Profiler fanfic. 


	2. First Victim

Chapter 2  
  
Sam carried her tray outside while balancing her books. Idiot guys ran around in costumes. She walked to a table by a tree. Bailey, Grace, Angel, Nathan, and John were waiting. Nathan and Angel were making out. John was discussing his party with Bailey and Grace was looking at her biology book. Sam sat by Grace.  
  
"John why do you throw parties if you leave?" asked Sam.  
  
John looked at her. "Don't know"  
  
"I end up running the show" said Bailey.  
  
John bit into his hamburger. Grace looked at Sam.  
  
"And why aren't you coming?" asked Grace.  
  
"I'm busy" lied Sam.  
  
"Like you're busy to go to the dance tomorrow night?" asked Nathan.  
  
"Leave her alone" said Angel. "If I wasn't running for queen I wouldn't go either"  
  
"I might skip it" said John. "I mean homecoming is boring. Why don't we just waste money on prom"  
  
Angel rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sam can hang out with me" said John.  
  
Sam wasn't sure if he meant that as a joke or not.  
  
"Hey John" called Keith.  
  
Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"You, Bailey, and Nathan come play" said Keith.  
  
"Let's go" said John.  
  
They got up and left to play football. "Hey you girls can cheer for us" said Keith.  
  
"In your dreams" called Angel.  
  
She turned to Grace and Sam.  
  
"That football game is going to be hot tomorrow" said Angel.  
  
"I'm only going to support Bailey and John" said Grace.  
  
"Do you guys want to spend the night tomorrow?" asked Sam.  
  
"Sure" said Angel. "But I might be late because Nathan and I are going to Cupid's arrow"  
  
Cupid's arrow was a huge cliff where the moon shone and couples made out.  
  
"What else is new" said Sam.  
  
Grace laughed. Angel stood up to leave.  
  
"I'll catch you guys tonight" said Angel. "Sam I'll pick you up for the party"  
  
"Angel I can't go" said Sam.  
  
"Fine" said Angel. "But if you change your mind call me"  
  
She walked away. The bell rang.  
  
Sam and Rachel left school and started home.  
  
"Practice was brutal" said Rachel. "Tomorrow I have practice from 2-4, the game is at 4:30 and 8 is the dance. So I have to get ready in the girls bathroom"  
  
"You don't have enough to do tomorrow" said Sam.  
  
"Tell me about it" said Rachel.  
  
As they were closer to Sam's, she saw a man staring at her near some hedges. She stopped in her tracks. The man disappeared.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Rachel digging in her purse.  
  
"A man was staring at me from the hedges" said Sam. Rachel looked. "I don't see anything"  
  
"Never mind" said Sam as she continued walking.  
  
"Well I'll drop by tonight" said Rachel as she walked into her house.  
  
Sam walked a couple more houses down, turned the corner and went inside her house. She went upstairs and went in her bedroom where pictures of her friends hung. She dropped her heavy book bag on her bed and took off her clothes. She heard kids happy cries as they ran past her house dressed in costumes.  
  
"Have fun" muttered Sam.  
  
She slipped a towel around her and entered the bathroom. She switched on the shower. Sam climbed in after adjusting the water. The water ran down her body. 15 minutes later she turned it off and climbed out. She heard a noise coming from her room. She cautiously stepped out of the bathroom and looked down the hall. She looked in her room remembering horror movies. She saw her window and open and breathed a sigh of relief. She got dressed and went to the kitchen. Her parents weren't home. She pulled out a bag of candy and poured it into a bowl. A knock on the side door startled her. She jumped and slowly went to the door. She saw George holding up some movies. She opened it and hugged him.  
  
"Glad you came" said Sam.  
  
George came in.  
  
"Where are your parents?" asked George.  
  
"Still at work and then they are attending some work party" said Sam.  
  
"So it's just us two" said George.  
  
"You're not going to the party?" asked Sam.  
  
"No" said George.  
  
"Good" said Sam. "At least I won't be the only oddball"  
  
The figure watched Sam and George through the window. George followed Sam into the living room.  
  
"So Rachel was telling me you liked John" said George.  
  
Sam shook her head. "John and I had been friends forever"  
  
"That's how it starts" said George plopping down in front of the tv.  
  
Sam sat next to him. "Nothing will ever happen"  
  
George heard a creak from the kitchen. "I'll be back"  
  
Sam nodded and placed the movie in the VCR. George made his way to the kitchen and saw the screen door open. He shut it with a confused look. He turned around and cried out as he saw a knife enter his chest.  
  
George was the first victim. Who's next? Please REVIEW!!! 


	3. Second Victim

Chapter 3  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Chestnut for reminding me about Cooper. I never liked him. So Chestnut here's your wish.  
  
Sam ran into the kitchen and found George on the floor with a knife in his chest. She screamed, then someone popped out from behind her.  
  
"Nathan" cried Sam.  
  
George stood up and they high fived. Sam smacked Nathan in the chest.  
  
"It was just a joke Samantha" said George.  
  
"Whatever" said Sam crossing her arms.  
  
George put his arm around Sam. Then led her into the living.  
  
"Let's watch "Night of the living dead"" said George. "Then I have to get home and drop by John's"  
  
"I thought you weren't going" said Sam.  
  
"Just for a few minutes" said George. "For a prank"  
  
They heard loud music outside. Nathan, George, and Sam ran out. They saw Cooper in a black convertible. He was a total jerk.  
  
"Hey Samantha" called Cooper. "Let me give you a ride"  
  
Sam rolled her eyes.  
  
"She doesn't want you" said Nathan.  
  
Cooper flashed his pocket knife. Nathan made a threatening step.  
  
"Don't" said George.  
  
Cooper flashed Sam a smile and drove away.  
  
"I hope he gets the scare of his life" said George.  
  
They walked back inside and sat down to see the movie.  
  
Cooper parked in back of a store. A scrawny 16 year old walked up to him with a six pack.  
  
"Don't get caught" said the boy. He walked back inside.  
  
Cooper shook his head and lit his cigarette. The figure watched and picked a crowbar. He went up to Cooper and hit his car with it causing a dent. Cooper grabbed the figure.  
  
"You're going to get it" threatened Cooper.  
  
The figure grabbed his hand and pulled it back. Cooper cried out. The figure buried the crowbar in Cooper's head.  
  
Bloody!!!!!! Stay tuned for more!!!! 


	4. The Party is underway

Halloween Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Sorry I'm so late with the update but I was busy and into my Charmed fics. I'm leaning Profiler a little more and I'm developing my Profiler fic "Isolation". I will update more often so here is Chapter 4.  
  
After the movie the guys left and it was getting dark. Sam was bored and looked out the window. Kids were walking around. She went to the kitchen to get something to eat, and she heard a noise coming from upstairs. Sam looked around and she heard another noise as if someone was upstairs. She glanced towards the side door and ran out.  
  
  
  
John was dancing with Angel. High Schoolers were dancing and talking all around, some were dressed in Halloween costumes. The song ended and John ran off to find Bailey. He saw a girl sitting on the stairs counting some money.  
  
"Jessie" said John. "This is not a hotel, who's upstairs?"  
  
"Bailey and Rachel" said Jessie getting up.  
  
John ran upstairs and looked in his foster parents' bedroom. Bailey and Rachel were on the floor kissing heatily. Rachel looked up her shirt off. She covered her breast with her hands. Bailey handed Rachel her shirt.  
  
"Please tell me you didn't have sex in here" said John.  
  
"We didn't" said Rachel. "We were this close though"  
  
"Not funny" said John. "Get out"  
  
Rachel and Bailey went back downstairs and John picked up the condom that was on the floor. He went outside onto the deck and saw Grace, and Angel in the Jacuzzi.  
  
"Cops here yet?" asked Angel.  
  
"No" said John.  
  
"Where the hell is Nathan?" asked Angel.  
  
She sighed and looked at the stars.  
  
"I can't wait till we get outta here" said Angel.  
  
John nodded.  
  
"Thinking about Sam?" asked Grace.  
  
"No" cried John.  
  
Angel was rummaging through her purse.  
  
"John we all know you have the hots for her" said Angel pulling out a cigarette.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you second hand smoke kills?" asked Grace.  
  
Angel looked at her.  
  
"Yeah but they're all dead" she said.  
  
Nathan appeared. He pulled the cigarette from Angel's mouth.  
  
"Hey" she cried.  
  
Nathan tossed it.  
  
"We wouldn't want the Homecoming Queen to have stinky breath and yellow teeth" said John.  
  
"Shut up" said Angel splashing him.  
  
"Hey what's that?" asked Grace pointing to the bushes across the yard.  
  
"Probably Cooper" said John running towards it. Nathan followed.  
  
John tackled the figure who was flashing a knife. John punched him.  
  
"Oww" cried the figure taking off his mask.  
  
"George" said John. "Don't play like that"  
  
They heard the girls laughing.  
  
"A joke gone wrong" said George rubbing his jaw.  
  
"You better get some ice" said John.  
  
"Nice going Detective" cried Grace. "If you're going to be a cop you better get your sight checked"  
  
"Ha Ha" said John walking over.  
  
Nathan nodded to John and they ran towards the girls as they squealed. John put Grace over his shoulder, and Nathan put Angel over his.  
  
"Not the pool" screamed Angel. "It's cold"  
  
"It's 70 degrees" called George.  
  
"Trick or Treat" cried Nathan and John tossing the girls into the pool.  
  
They high fived eachother. Suddenly they felt a push and fell in. Grace and Angel dunked them. They came to the surface and saw Rachel and Sam laughing. Nathan saw Bailey creeping up to the girls. Rachel turned around and flipped Bailey into the pool.  
  
"Future FBI kick ass chick" cheered Rachel.  
  
George was clear away from the pool.  
  
"I'm fine and dry" taunted George.  
  
"Come on, Bailey" said Rachel. "You need to go home, dry up, have quickie sex and drop me off"  
  
"That's all she thinks about" said Bailey getting out of the pool. "See you guys tomorrow"  
  
John climbed out as did the rest, he saw a lot of cars leave.  
  
"Sam" said John. "I thought you weren't coming"  
  
"Got a little spooked" said Sam.  
  
"Hey Sam I'll give you a ride home" said Grace.  
  
"You two are going to leave me here with the guys?" asked Angel.  
  
"You two come over to my place and we'll have a sleepover" said Sam.  
  
"I have to go home first and get some stuff" said Angel.  
  
"Is it Co-ed?" asked John laughing.  
  
"In your dreams" said Angel. "Why don't you two pick us up tomorrow?"  
  
"Why not?" asked John. "And go to quick breakfast"  
  
The girls left.  
  
"Let's go see what George is doing" said Nathan.  
  
  
  
Bailey and Rachel were kissing in his car.  
  
"Oww" cried Rachel pushing Bailey away.  
  
"What?" asked Bailey.  
  
"This car" said Rachel. "It's uncomfortable"  
  
"You're such a drama queen" said Bailey.  
  
"Take me home I'm busy tomorrow" said Rachel.  
  
Bailey turned on his car and roared away. He parked in front of Rachel's house.  
  
"Aren't you going to come in?" asked Rachel.  
  
"I thought you were busy" cried Bailey.  
  
"I rather get busy with you" said Rachel wickedly.  
  
Bailey climbed out and carried Rachel to the porch. They didn't notice a car park across from them and the figure watching them intently. An errie silence filled the air.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Please RevieW. It makes me feel good about what I am writing. 


End file.
